


Tonight on Andromeda News Network

by Surthys



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surthys/pseuds/Surthys
Summary: Ryder pathfind more than one liaison.(ok that was bad...)(Sorry)[Warning: The situation escalates quickly...]





	

      Scott was on the bed, panting from the pressure he felt inside his rectum when Tiran pushed his hips, his member slided inside him in one slow motion, distending the skin, his claws locked themselves on scott’s legs who were parted aside to give the turian more room to operate. They were looking each other into the eyes, the lust was clearly impacting their dilated irises. Tiran started to move his hips once more, making Scott’s gasp from the sudden movement. Even with his ass destroyed, Tiran’s shlong was still expanding a little each time, making sure the human could never be satisfied by another guy.

The hard leathery skin slapped against Scott’s firm butt, making obscene noises who contributed to further entice both males.  
Scott’s dick was rigid, ready to blow once more, the pain was converted into pleasure, boosting the human libido, at this stage, he didn’t even needed to touch it to make it cum for the greatest pleasure of Tiran. His mandibles were tired of being parted from his face, but he couldn’t help it as he was enjoying himself so much, and from Scott’s hands firmly closed on his hips, demanding more, his partner was in the same predicament.

They were at it since the start of the evening, and Scott’s room aboard the Tempest was ravaged, there wasn’t a surface who wasn’t either covered in cum, or completely scratched, sometimes both.

The duo was speechless as their brains were flooded with hormones. Scott’s eyes were leaking with tears from emotions too raw and powerful to be analyzed, but one thing was clear, it was the state of complete bliss that Kandros was procuring him. Nothing could compare to what he was feeling, not even his previous experiences with guys and ladies from the Alliance, back in the Milky way.

Tiran rested his torso on Scott as he felt another orgasm coming quickly, he speeded his rocking motion, making it shorter, as his ridges flared inside Scott, he felt scott’s hand moving, one hooked his torso to close the distance even more, the other reached for his spot under his fringe, making him buck with a powerful thrust, as he spilled his semen deep inside Scott’s bowels. The human’s dick, overstimulated by Tiran shlick abdomen covered in cum, discharged once again, making Scott whimper lightly from pleasure, adding to the mess he previously made on his partner.

Both fell asleep quickly after, too exhausted to care about anything else.

When Scott woke up a few hours later, he was alone, but nearby, there was a small container with a breakfast inside (two nutritives rations, it was soo…. turian.) , and a note from Kandros, explaining that a situation occurred with an APEX team that required his attention and that if he needed some further training on ‘hand to hand’ combat, he knew where to find him.

Wolfing down the awful rations, he couldn’t help but smile, thinking about the events of the previous night. Even if his butt hurted like a bitch.

Pulling his omnittol interface, he deactivated his silent mode, and immediately after, a whole bunch of messages pinged on his inbox. Usually, this was bad news.

He opened the first one, from Liam, It timestamp was during the start of yesterday’s evening.

Liam [20h31]: Hey buddy, you might want to check your connection with Sam BEFORE going further.

Ryder wondered what happened, but opened the next one from Cora, his second in command.

Cora [20h32]: Ryder, I didn’t know you had this into you, I misjudged you, sorry, and keep going, I just need some wine.

PeeBee [20h32]: Ryder, I know you shot me down, but is this really necessary? It’s a bit extreme just to make a point, even for you.

Liam [20h33]: Oh My GOD.

Cora [20h33]: It’s… blue.

Drak [20h33]: Oh Come on kid! Really?

Vetra [20h33]: Aren’t you a kinky one! Nice choice by the way. I guess Sid will be disappointed. :)

Vetra [20h34]: Ooooh definitely a nice choice.

Liam [20h41]: Yeah! Go EARTH!

Drak [20h42]: That’s the spirit Kid! Show him who’s the boss!

Vetra [20h44]:No, the spurs! Hold the spurs!

Liam [20h45]: Awwww… too bad.

PeeBee [20h52]: ‘That’ was your dead father’s helmet!

Cora [21h03]: I will never drink anything from your room, or not… damn you Ryder!

Liam [21h21]: I can’t believe I’m still watching this, but as I said previously, you might want to check your Sam implant, he keep telling me you opened this channel, but I think you didn’t, or not in purpose. unfortunately, you’re on your own, I can’t reach the tempest right now. I’m showing Jaal the bars on Podromos.

Drak [21h32]: Well, I guess he does have stamina.

Vetra [21h33]: If you like ‘turian meat’ as you say, I should introduce you to some of my relations, it could be mutually profitable.

PeeBee [21h35]: Oh that’s cute… You FAGGOT!

Cora [21h35]: You’re cute, both of you.

Cora [21h42]: Again?

Liam [21h42]: Here we go again, Ryder, if you could stop your connection, it would be helpful, I can’t cut it myself, and you’re starting to give me ideas with Jaal…. BAD IDEAS!

Vetra [21h43]: What did you expected? he’s only starting, and there is no stopping him now. You asked for it! (and you love it, admit it.)

Vetra [22h07]: You know it.

Liam [22h07]: Oh please Ryder! Even I cringed on that.

Liam [22h08]: Yeah....

Cora [22h12]: Oh my god! I really need to find a Turian.

Drak [22h12]: Ha! … the younglings, these days.

PeeBee [22h15]: [SAM]: _Communication blocked due to silent mode._

Liam [23h32]: Damnit Ryder! I…

the messaged continued during the night, but Ryder couldn’t handle it anymore, he was red as a tomato, thinking about what happened last night, and what he might have streamed without noticing.

Ryder: “SAM?”

SAM: “Yes Pathfinder?”

Ryder: “Did you just relayed what I was seeing last night to the squad?”

SAM: “Yes.”

Ryder stared at nothing in particular, taking a moment to fully understand the implications.

Ryder: “Why?”

SAM: “I did asked you if you wanted to open a visual channel with your team, to that you responded on our private canal “Yes, open it… humm oh yes!”

Ryder: “But… but I didn’t hear you asking anything, and I wasn’t talking to you in the first place! I was just thinking about Kandros who was about to undress.”

SAM: “One moment… It seems the ‘mute’ function on your omnitool is also able to mute me, I wasn’t aware of it. I’m sorry Scott.”

Scott took some time to think about how to handle the situation.

His omnitool pinged with two new messages.

First one from PeBee

PeeBee [09h21]: Ryder, i’m sorry for what I said yesterday, I was tired, and PEC had a bug I couldn’t find, It made me more irritable, and I regret now what I’ve written. I’m happy for you, if you know what you want in life. I hope we could still maintain our professional relationship.

Liam [09h22]: Damn Ryder, Yesterday was a hell of a day. I should totally curse you for what you incited me to do with Jaal, even if it’s probably not your fault, but in the end… it was totally worth it.

Deciding it would be better to apologise to Tiran for showing him unintentionally in all his glory to his squad, and asking how they should handle this situation.

When he exited the tram, he saw Kandros speaking with the turian pathfinder, Avitus Rix, they were both laughing wholeheartedly. Mandibles pulled, and holding themselves to the console.

When Tiran spotted him, he started

Tiran: “Ryder, about yesterday… did you…”

Ryder: “Transmitted via SAM what happened, I fear I did, but it wasn’t intentional, as I muted my omnitool, I also muted SAM. He didn’t know I couldn’t hear him, and misunderstood somthing.”

Avitus: “Well in any case, it was certainly impressive, I didn’t know humans could have so much endurance. I was just asking Kandros here if you were… open to broaden your horizons with a trias.”

Ryder: “Wait… you saw it too?”

Avitus: “I think everybody with a connection to SAM saw it.”

A svelte silhouette approached the group, and raised his despicable voice over them.  
Tann: “Are you happy to make my life difficult, Ryder? We are trying to colonize a galaxy, and grow in number, not promoting homosexuality or interspecies relationships.”

Tiran: “As if it was a Problem, director.”

Tann: “It is not a problem for you Turians, but the humans tends to have their version of romance, which include monogamy.”

Avitus: “I wasn’t aware you were linked to a SAM director Tann.”

Tann: “I’m not, your SAM just broadcasted your transmission on the propaganda channel, and now, I have a whole station, and multiples outpost across this galaxy with a hangover due to the festivities yesterday you created.”

Ryder, didn’t trusted his legs anymore as he fell on the floor, but was stopped in his course to meet the ground by both Avitus and Tiran, then was carried to the tram.

Once they were sat, a light silence was stretching between them, until Avitus asked once again.

Avitus: “Soo… about the trias…”

Ryder knew the situation couldn’t be salvaged at this point, and after looking at Tiran who seemed to be ok with the idea, decided to go all in.

Ryder: “Yeah, why not.”

Avitus let a breath he was holding, slip past his mandibles in silence, but also squeezed gently ryder’s shoulder.

The day was just starting, but they were already carrying so much tension… they had to do something about it. Something good.


End file.
